


Kinktober: Day 05

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [5]
Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Deepthroating, M/M, Monsters, Werewolves, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Monsterfucking / Gagging





	Kinktober: Day 05

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menage_gay_trois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menage_gay_trois/gifts).

Nevada growled, the sound reverberating through your chest and lighting every last nerve in your body on fire. You dared a glance up at him and allowed him to slowly back you into the room, swallowing a moan and resisting the urge to look down as you felt his hard cock pressing into your stomach.

There were glaringly obvious remnants of this form that stayed with him month-round, but somehow you'd never picked up on them. He was a relatively hairy man, his chest and thighs especially, but by no means inhumanly so. From certain angles his ears appeared to be slightly pointed, and a rare smile from him would reveal upper canines to match. 

Nevada's telltale habits were harder to pick up on, but they were there. His reflexes were off the charts— you'd been a firsthand witness to him ducking hard, fast punches as if his opponent was swinging in slow motion, and he was the only person you'd ever met that had a perfect housefly kill rate. You often found yourself wondering whether it was even _legal_ to serve meat as horrifically rare as he ordered it, although any chef with a grain of common sense would rather take a knock from the health inspector than say no. 

Perhaps oddest of all, he was extremely light-sensitive. He didn't normally suffer hangovers, but on the rare occasions when he happened to overdo it or mix the wrong substances, he would be laid up in bed for at least twenty-four hours with the lights off and the blinds shut. Every switch in his apartment was on a dimmer, and every window was custom-fitted with a heavy blackout curtain. And, somehow, you'd passed it all off as odd little eccentricities. 

The first full moon had been a surprise. A hairy, seven-foot-tall surprise with fangs the size of your thumb. 

Nevada growled again, planting one clawed hand in the middle of your chest and giving you a shove. He was holding back, you could tell, but there was still enough force behind the push to send you stumbling backwards across the floorboards. He liked having you against the wall and tonight was clearly no exception— your shoulders hit drywall and he was instantly on top of you, his massive frame crowding you into the corner as you dropped to your knees.

You moaned at the sight of his cock in your face, hard and red and dripping with precome. He wasn’t in a particularly patient mood, already rutting aggressively against your face, leaving slick streaks across your nose and cheek. Two furry thighs left you little room to maneuver, but somehow you managed to position your jaw in such a way that his frantic thrusting sent his cock up into the roof of your mouth. 

Nevada froze with a surprised yelp, looking down at you to make sure you were alright. You winked up at him, sticking your tongue out to lick the underside of his cock. He took the hint and began to move, stuffing your mouth full with every shallow thrust of his powerful hips. He was taking it easy on you— considerate, but not at all what you wanted. What you wanted was raw, hard abuse, the kind he could only dish out when he was in this form. You pulled away, freeing your mouth for a moment to goad him on.

"C'mon, 'Vada, is that all you got? You won’t break me," you urged. "Take what you want like the alpha that you are."

"You sure? It's gonna hurt." Nevada licked his lips and widened his stance, and you nodded eagerly, swallowing hard in anticipation.

Ten inches hit the back of your throat with more force than you’d been prepared for, and you choked at the sudden assault. Nevada snarled down at you, grabbing you by the back of the head to keep you still. A second, harder thrust pushed the head of his cock into your throat for a brief second before your gag reflex forced him back out. He wasn’t having that, and another bruising shove of his cock sent him down your throat again. 

You gagged again, chest heaving as you fought for air. Nevada whined in pleasure as your airway tightened erratically, feeding you another inch. Unable to moan, you gripped at his thighs, feeling his crown tug at your tightly flexed muscles as his cock moved in your throat. He was leaking steadily enough that you had a mouthful of precome, and you were helpless to stop it from beginning to drip onto the floor between your knees.

Nevada gave you a handful more rough thrusts, then effortlessly picked you up with one arm and tossed you halfway across the room onto the bed. You landed with a huff, gasping for air, but still managing to roll awkwardly onto your stomach. He grabbed you by the ankles, carelessly forcing your legs apart, and you arched your back eagerly, presenting yourself to him to use as he pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
